Une rencontre qui va changer ma vie
by lihanna
Summary: Après sa chute de la falaise, je prends conscience que les Cullens m'ont laissée, je décide de les oublier. Malheureusement, Alice croit que je suis morte à cause de ma chute de la falaise et elle n'est pas la seule à le croire. Edward me pensant morte va demander la mort. Arriverais-je à temps pour le sauver ou sera-t-il déjà trop tard ? Mais je n'avais pas prévu de le rencontrer.
1. prologue

Prologue

Jacob me tirait vers la voiture pour me ramener chez moi. J'étais encore secouée par ce que je venais de faire. Je repensais encore à mon corps en train de couler,mes poumons qui se remplissaient d'eau salée et mes tentatives pour remonter à la surface. J'étais en état de choc. Mon saut de la falaise avait failli me coûter la vie. En voyant que jacob m'avait sauvée, je me suis rendue compte de mon acte qui était stupide et immature.

J'ai pris ma décision. A partir d'aujourd'hui, j'oublie edward de façon définitive, il ne doit plus faire partie de ma vie. Pour le reste des cullens, je vais les oublier également. Chaque cullen avait sa place auprès de moi:d'abord il y avait alice qui était ma meilleure amie qui m'apportait la joie et la bonne humeur, Emmett que je considérais comme mon grand-frère avec ses blagues, carliste et esmée qui étaient comme mes deuxièmes parents. Même si jasper et rosalie n'étaient pas mes amis, je savais qu'au fond jasper avait du mal à se contrôler en ma présence et rosalie avait sûrement une bonne raison pour m'ignorer de la sorte. Malgré les souvenirs que je partageais avec cette famille, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé qu'ils sortiraient de ma vie pour toujours.

Après avoir pris cette résolution, je me rendis compte que jacob me déposait sur le siège avant de la voiture et se dirigeait vers le coté conducteur. Au moment où je fermai les yeux à cause de la fatigue et de mes paupières qui étaient lourdes, j'entendis la voix de jacob, il me dit: « repose toi bella je veille sur toi ». Après ça, j'ai dormi durant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez moi. Quand je me réveillai, nous étions arrivés mais une surprise de taille nous attendait.


	2. Alice

**Réponses aux reviews:** ( merci ton commentaire m'a beaucoup plu,je suis également de la team volturi et pour la surprise, je te laisse lire la suite), **Larosesurleau**( merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite),

**Luce**( merci de me l'avoir signaler, j'ai effectivement fait des erreurs et je les corrigerai dés que je le pourrai; le début est un peu enfantin mais comme c'est ma première fiction, c'est un peu normal peut-être que la prochaine le sera moins),

**N'gie**( j'aime beaucoup les couples originaux par rapport aux autres donc je n'écrirai pas sur les couples du film, voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira et merci pour tes encouragements) et **Guest**( merci de m'avoir dit mon erreur et voici la suite).

Chapitre 1

Jacob était en train de se plaindre de l'odeur d'une sangsue depuis quelques minutes. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, mes yeux étaient écarquillés, ma respiration s'est coupée, j'étais choquée. En face de ma maison se trouvait une Mercedes S55 et je savais très bien à qui elle appartenait. En la voyant mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, moi qui voulait oublier les cullens, c'est raté. Je me précipita vers ma maison malgré l'interdiction de jake de m'en approcher. Arrivée devant la porte, l'hésitation et la peur de les affronter me gagna mais je rentra quand même malgré l'angoisse qui me nouait le ventre.

La lumière centrale s'alluma et alice se trouvait au centre du salon. Elle portait une tunique grise avec des manches longues, un legging noir, une paire de bottes à talons noirs, une pochette rouge, un foulard noirs avec des strass, des boucles d'oreilles argentées et une veste noir avec des zips et des poches sur les cotés. En la voyant mon cœur s'arrêta et je reconnue ma meilleure amie et sa passion pour la mode. Elle était choquée de me voir, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde comme ci j'étais un fantôme.

Mon hypothèse se confirma quand elle me demanda:

« - bella, c'est bien toi? Tu es vivante?

\- oui alice, je suis vivante.

\- c'est pas possible je suis en train de rêver, je t'ai vu sauter de la falaise et couler sous les vagues. En plus, je vois charlie devant ta tombe en larmes avec ta mère et les autres personnes qui sont venues pour ton enterrement.

\- j'ai sauté de la falaise mais jake m'a sauvée en me remontant à la surface.»

Alice regarda jake, furieuse avec des yeux noirs et lui dit: «Tout ça c'est à cause de ta pathétique meute, mes visions sont brouillées, pas étonnant que je ne t'ai pas vu la remonter». Jacob est furieux et lui répond: «En attendant nous n'avons pas abandonné bella nous au moins.»

Je me mis entre les deux sachant très bien que les deux allaient bientôt en venir aux mains et je leur dis à tout les deux: « arrêtez, on dirait deux gamins immatures et alice pourquoi est-tu revenue après m'avoir abandonnée?»

Alice ne repondit pas à ma question et continuait de fixer jacob avec des yeux noirs.

Ayant soif, je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine avec jacob sur mes talons. Il me demanda si elle allait rester longtemps et je lui dit que je n'en savais rien. Soudain le téléphone de la maison sonna et jacob répondit. Je ne fit pas attention à la conversation étant donné que je ne connais pas l'interlocuteur. Sauf que quand il dit que mon père préparait des obsèques, je lui ai tout de suite demander le téléphone. Quand il raccrocha,je lui cria dessus en lui demandant pourquoi il ne m'avait pas donner le téléphone et son identité. La personne au téléphone n'était autre que edward. Puis jacob tenta de m'embrasser mais je le repoussa. Ensuite alice déboula dans la cuisine en nous expliquant que c'était une catastrophe car edward est allé demander la mort auprès des volturis, la famille royale des vampires. Heureusement ils ont refusés mais edward va transgresser la régle c'est à dire qu'il ne faut sous aucun prétexte s'exposer aux humains. Il compte s'exposer au soleil demain à midi pile sous le clocher de la place del priori. Alice me suppliait de l'accompagner pour l'arrêter étant donné qu'il ne va pas la croire. J'ai pris ma décision, même si il m'a fait souffrir je dois le sauver par contre après ça je rentre chez moi et je fais comme si ils n'avaient jamais exister, c'est le marché que j'ai passé avec alice. Actuellement je suis dans l'avion qui m'emmène vers Rome qui ne sera qu'une étape pour rejoindre Volterra.

Voici le premier chapitre avec un peu de retard, je suis désolée. Avec les fêtes, je n'ai pas eut le temps de vous le poster.

Je vous remercie pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur ma page facebook dont le lien est sur mon profil d'auteur.


	3. La rencontre

Je voudrais d'abord vous dire que je suis désolée de poster ce chapitre aussi tard mais mes études m'ont prises beaucoup de temps ces deux derniers mois mais je vous promets qu'aux prochaines vacances, je posterai le nouveau chapitre.

Larosesurleau : J'adore ton commentaire comme d'habitude et voici la suite.

Alyra Night : merci pour tes encouragements, c'est vrai que j'ai modifié le caractère de Bella qui apparaît comme une petite chose dans les tomes et cela ne va pas s'arranger pour les suivants. Mais pour ça il faut lire la suite qui est là.

Grazie et gaellezjey : merci pour vos commentaires et voici la suite.

N'gie et Beatrice : merci pour vos commentaires et voici la suite.

Je voulais également reemercier les personnes qui m'ont mises en favorites et les followers aussi.

Disclamer : Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont à Stephanie Meyer.

Chapitre 2

Pendant le trajet en avion, je fis un rêve étrange. J'étais dans les bras d'un autre homme qu'edward et j'étais heureuse. Quand je me réveilla, Alice me regardait avec des yeux exorbités, elle m'expliqua que pendant mon sommeil, elle avait eu une vision bizarre par rapport à mon avenir. Au moment où elle voulut me l'expliquer, l'hôtesse nous dit que l'avion allait atterrir. Nous attachons donc nos ceintures.

Après l'atterrissage, nous récupérâmes nos affaires puis alice vola une voiture pour rejoindre Volterra. Cet voiture est jaune flashy. En la voyant, je lui demande pourquoi elle l'a choisie mais malheureusement elle ne me laisse pas le temps d'en placer une et me tire à l'intérieur. Non seulement je dois me taire mais en plus elle va tellement vite avec la voiture que j'ai envie de vomir. Pendant le trajet, Alice me donna les instructions pour d'une part sauver son frère d'autres part éviter que les volturis nous arrêtent pour avoir enfreint la régle qui consiste à ne pas divulguer l'existence des vampires à un humain. Si cette règle est enfreinte, il reste deux possibilités pour cet humain: soit il est transformé ou il est condamné à mourir.

Alice me dit:

\- Bella rend toi sous le cocher avant midi.

\- pourquoi est-ce aussi important?

\- Edward va s'exposer aux humains pour donner une bonne raison aux volturis de le tuer. Je peux te garantir que même avec son pouvoir, les volturis n'hésiterons pas à le tuer. Il faudra que tu le pousses avant que les humains ne le voit, ensuite tu lui dis de te suivre en vitesse et vous vous fondez dans la foule avant que les volturis vous repèrent. Ils ne voudront en aucun cas être au milieu des humains. De plus, c'est la saint Marcus aujourd'hui, il y aura beaucoup de pèlerins avec des capes rouges.

\- Ok, je vais suivre ton plan mais je te préviens alice si jamais ton plan échoue je t'en tiendrais pour responsable.

Une fois cette dernière phrase prononcée, le panneau de Volterra était devant nous.

Espérons que son plan fonctionne et que je ne me retrouve pas morte tuer par un vampire qui aura bu mon sang pour son diner.

En arrivant dans Volterra, je constata qu'en effet il y avait énormément de personnes avec des capes rouges se dirigeant vers la place centrale du village. Ce petit village était grand avec ses rues petites et étroites pour donner un aspect ancien et pittoresque et qui se rejoignent sur la place del priori. Il y a des petites maisons en pierre avec des tuiles oranges.

Malheureusement pour nous, les policiers italiens étaient à l'entrée de la rue, ils nous demandèrent de nous arrêter. Pas le temps d'attendre, il est midi moins dix.

Il ne nous reste pas longtemps pour agir. Je sortis de la voiture et fonça à travers la rue pour rejoindre la place del priori. Dans ma tête, il y a une seule question que je me pose :« où est le cocher».

Soudain j'eus la réponse à ma question en voyant qu'Edward s'avancait et commencait à enlever sa chemise. Je m'élança entre les pèlerins, j'en bouscula quelques uns mais le plus important est d'arrêter edward avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je finis par sauter dans la fontaine puis je le poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière moi.

Il était sous le choc et il demanda:

Bella,c'est bien toi? tu es vivante?

-Non, c'est Blanche-neige. Bien sur que c'est moi et oui je suis vivante. Maintenant, dépêches-toi de t'habiller avant que les volturis arrivent.

Soudain, la voix d'un autre homme nous dit:

Malheureusement c'est trop tard,vous n'irez nulle part. Edward, Aro veut te voir avec ta sœur et ton humaine également.

Je ne suis pas son humaine pour votre information répondis-je

Bella va profiter des festivités, ta présence n'est pas nécessaire.

Mon frère a raison messieurs. Vous ne comptez pas faire d'esclandres tout de même? Intervint Alice

Non cela n'est pas notre intention mais aro vous réclame tous les trois.

Pendant tout le dialogue, je n'avais cesser de les détailler de la tête aux pieds.

L'un était grand,brun avec des muscles qui saillaient sous sa cape de garde. Tandis que l'autre ressemblait d'après moi à un dieu vivant. Il était blond avec des cheveux formés de pics, des yeux rouges sangs, mince avec des muscles quand même assez développés d'après moi. Il remarqua que je le regardais et me fixa. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais lui faire confiance malgré qu'il boive le sang des humains. J'ai la sensation qu'un fil nous relie malgré qu'il soit un vampire et moi une humaine. Cela ne nous séparera pas. Soudain une petite blonde surgit de nulle part avec sa cape noire. Elle nous dit:

\- Maître Aro se demande ce qui prend autant de temps pour ramener juste trois personnes.

\- les invités ne veulent pas emmener l'humaine avec eux répondit le brun

\- si ma présence demeure aussi importante que ça, je viens dis-je tout en admirant le blond.

\- bella n'y vas pas, ils vont te tuer répliqua edward »

\- Toi, je te conseille de la fermer. Maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter, je ne suis pas ta chose, je fais ce que je veux et je vais venir. Puis de toute façon, si il m'arrive quelque chose, c'est Alice la responsable donc mon père ne te tuera pas si je meurs.

Après ma phrase, les trois vampires regardaient le frère d'alice en se retenant de rire mais ils finirent par retrouver leur sérieux. Ils nous demandèrent de les suivre.

Devant il y avait la blonde et le brun, ensuite il y avait Edward et Alice juste derrière avec moi et mon blond fermait la marche. Moi qui voulait continuer à le voir, c'est raté. Ils nous conduisirent vers un escalier qui déboucha sur un ascenseur. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. La blonde dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le prénom nous fit signe de rentrer dans l'ascenseur. Le blond se mit au fond, Edward, Alice et moi à sa suite puis pour finir la blonde et le brun devant. Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent.

**Voilà le chapitre 2, alors verdict ?**

**Voici le lien de ma page facebook si vous voulez me poser des questions ou savoir où j'en suis pour mes écrits :**

** LihannaFictions**


	4. La salle du trône

Chapitre 3

Nous sommes tous collés dans l'ascenseur mais j'arrive à être séparer de quelques centimètres d'  
Edward. La cloche sonna et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Nous sortîmes tous de l'ascenseur dans l'ordre où nous étions entrés. Sur le chemin, nous descendîmes des escaliers qui menèrent vers le bureau d'une secrétaire. A ma grande surprise, cette femme était humaine. Edward m'expliqua de ne pas faire attention à elle mais je décida de l'ennuyer en lui disant : « laisse moi deviner soit elle sera transformé si elle a de la chance soit elle finira morte en tant que dessert. Finalement ne me répond pas car j'ai l'impression que je connais déjà la réponse. Après tout, tous les humains qui connaissent l'existence des vampires devrait être au courant de la fameuse loi mais bon ce n'est que mon avis.»

Après ma tirade, je voyais clairement que le géant n'en pouvait plus, il se retenait de rire. La blonde restait impassible avec beaucoup de mal. Je n'ai pas pu voir la réaction de mon blond mais je l'imaginais avec un grand sourire en train de se retenir de rire comme le géant. La secrétaire nous dit bonjour en italien tandis que nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée de la salle du trône où j'allais enfin savoir si j'allais mourir ou être transformée.

La blonde poussa les grandes portes pour que nous puissions rentrer dans la salle. Les autres gardes nous fixaient et surtout un brun avec des cheveux châtains qui prit la parole : « Ma chère sœur,on te demande d'en ramener un et tu en ramènes deux et demi, tu es vraiment merveilleuse ».

L'homme du milieu finit par avancer et prit la parole :

\- Alors ta bella est vivante, Edward. J'adore les happy ends.

\- D'abord si vous me permettez, je ne suis pas sa bella puisque monsieur m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ne fais plus partie de sa vie depuis plusieurs mois. Je n'étais pas du tout au courant de vos lois et le fait de mourir ne m'inquiète pas du tout. Au fait Edward tu n'auras peut être pas à te justifier auprès de mon père par contre je te conseille de choisir tes arguments pour Esmée, Emmett et les autres car je pense qu'honnêtement tu risques de mourir quand tu vas les voir sauf si les volturis ici présents décident de te tuer pour avoir enfreint la règle. Dans tous les cas cela m'arrange puisque tu vas souffrir le martyre avant de mourir car il me semble que tu m'avait dit: les volturis ne nous aiment pas trop et a la moindre erreur, ils n'hésiteraient pas à nous tuer. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser en discuter entre vous mais quelque soit la décision que vous allez prendre me concernant, ce sera Edward le responsable.

Tous les vampires de la salle étaient choqués de ce que je venais de dire. Le brun qui était venu nous chercher ne tint plus et explosa de rire. Je voyais clairement que mon discours avait provoqué des moqueries envers Edward, même les maîtres des lieux étaient choqués à cause de mes paroles. Edward ne savait plus où se mettre. Alice se moquait de son frère. Finalement, le brun reprit la parole:

\- Alors comme ça ton humaine ne semble plus réceptive au charme vampirique mais il semble que Bella ici présente à un don,ce qui est très rare.

\- Elle n'a aucun don. Répliqua Edward

\- Il ment comme il respire mais je pense qu'il fallait si attendre. Répondis-je

\- Tu n'as aucun don Bella.

\- Et le fait qu'une barrière a empêché James de me mordre et que celle-ci l'a envoyé droit dans le mur. Ah Oui, c'est vrai! Tu vas me dire que c'était une hallucination telle que je te connais.

Il m'a énervé. J'ai envie de l'envoyer valser contre le mur. Tous les vampires ont remarqué que l'ambiance était tendue et qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir même Alice pour une fois. Je pense qu'il va falloir que je prouve ce que je dis:«Demandez à vos gardes de tester leur don sur moi si vous ne me croyez pas.»

Ils n'hésitèrent pas à essayer. Cet homme d'après ma mémoire s'appelle aro. Il fit signe à la blonde qui activa son don mais Edward se mit devant moi et s'écroula par terre puis hurla de douleur. J'intervins: «Hey la blonde, c'est moi que tu dois viser même si j'avoue que c'est appréciable de le voir souffrir le martyre. J'en ai marre de l'entendre hurler car il me donne la migraine. Après si tu veux le torturer fait le mais quand je ne serai plus de ce monde ou quand je ne serai pas là s'il te plaît». Alice lui demanda d'arrêter. Elle demanda à aro si elle pouvait lui montrer ses visions des derniers jours. Elle s'approcha et lui tendit sa l'attrapa avec avidité. Pendant qu'il regardait les souvenirs d'Alice, je ne compris pas de suite ce qui se passa mais je finis par atterrir dans les bras de mon blond. Il me serre dans ses bras et je suis apaisée. En effet, j'ai oublié qu'Edward peut lire dans les pensées. Les visions d'Alice ne lui ont pas plus car il a voulu m'attraper mais Alice m'a intercepté pour m'envoyer dans les bras du blond. Celui-ci me prit comme une mariée dans ces bras. Je ferma les yeux par réflexe et il partit avec sa vitesse vampirique hors de la salle du trône. Il me déposa dans une chambre où son odeur était omniprésente. J'en conclus que j'étais dans sa chambre. Il me posa sur son lit et me dit de ne pas bouger. Il repartit dans la salle du trône pendant que je restais immobile sur son lit. Je finis par m'endormir sur son lit deux places, allongée. Je dormis environ pendant deux heures. À mon réveil, le blond était assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, les yeux fermés. Je me leva pour l'observer plus en détail par rapport à tout à l'heure et me rendit compte qu'il est encore plus beau que je ne le pensais. Je finis par approcher ma main de son visage pour lui caresser la joue. Au moment où ma main caressait sa joue, une brune fit éruption dans la chambre. Je n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle voulut se jeter sur moi mais mon dieu se leva et me mit à l'abri derrière lui. Mon vampire était furieux et ses yeux étaient noirs. Deux gardes arrivèrent et prirent la jeune femme pour l'emmener ailleurs. Mon blond se retourna et me tira pour que je sois dans ces bras. Il me déposa sur son lit et s'allongea en face de moi. Je pense que je mérite d'avoir des explications et je sens que la conversation qui va suivre va être longue.


End file.
